Talk:Alliance Battle 4/@comment-72.238.115.141-20140128075943/@comment-86.59.128.141-20140128090840
Yeah... ww2 ended with a nuke. But if real life would be like this game, then all battles in the course of history would have been fought with nukes and ONLY nukes. Not fun. Imho the whole pvp system needs to be completely overhauled; it's boring and it's not even proper pvp - you're only fighting a bot controlling the other players' cards. I for one would love to see changes like these: - Change duel so that you don't lose soldiers. Discouraging people from entering pvp was a stupid idea to begin with. - Introduce real time duels where your opponent is controlled by a human player alongside the current one. People would enter a lobby and would be paired up with others from the same lobby based on their unit's score. No player selection; people would just abuse it to fight weaker opponents anyway. You'd have a time limit to make moves (10 sec or so); if you time out, you lose the battle and are removed from the lobby to prevent it from being filled up with afkers. Make real time duels have some decent rewards to encourage playing (something like the amusement area or limited enemy drops). - Change the way the squads are used for duels. Have 3 duel attack squads and one duel defense squad. You should be able to chose any of your cards for these, even if it's used in other squads as well; you're only fighting with one squad at a time anyway, so no point in restricting this. For real time duels, you'd use your selected attack squad, not your defense one of course. - It should be considered to make the target of the skills selectable instead of random. Would increase player control and add some strategy to the battles. - Now for the fun part: each slot in the duel parties would have restrictions or modifiers. For non-event duels you'd have one unrestricted slot and a non-aoe modifier on the other 4, meaning any card you place there would have their skills changed from aoe to single target. This would need to be fine tested to balance things out a bit; attack skills should definitely be affected but it might be better to leave buff/debuff/healing as aoe. - Duel events should be more frequent and varied. Nubee could introduce a special set of restrictions for the squad slots, making the parties more varied. E.g. all light restriction, 1x SR/UR, 2x R, 2xN party restriction, no healers restriction, etc. Event restrictions would be announced at least a week ahead so that people could prepare for them. - Cards with new type of skills which are only useful in duels should be introduced to spice things up a bit. E.g. 'block one enemy card from using skills', 'force enemy to attack with the target card for the next 3 turns', 'reflect next damage to the card back to the caster (obviously this buff would be invisible to the enemy)', 'remove buff from target card', 'poison target to make it take 100% damage next 4 turns'... things like that. Depending on the number of newly added cards, the total card limit should be increased for free (+20 sounds reasonable). Just my 2 cents :P